Office Fantasies
by KillyDreamTeam
Summary: *********LOTS OF SMUT! lots! NC-17!***** Drew and Sam run into eachother at the Aurora Offices and things get intense! enjoy! Ry


It had been 6 months since Drew was told he was not Jason and the memories he had were not his. Things had been tough. Drew struggled to accept the life he knew but hadn't gotten any closer to getting his own memories back. Sam had stood by him, but insecurities had taken over rather quickly. Jason, being Danny's father, had been around to see him. Sam tried to hide it but he could tell she still loved Jason. As much as she reassured him he was the one she loved he couldn't shake it. The only thing he knew about his life is what he heard from Kim. Which wasn't much. A couple months prior, he and Sam had an explosive arguement. His insecurities about Jason had come to a head and Sam was angry and frustrated that her reassurances weren't enough. They had been walking on eggshells around eachother and finally they both couldn't take it anymore. Sam told him she loved him, but she also still loved Jason. If he couldn't accept that then he could leave because those feelings dont just go away. That had been the final blow for him.

Drew woke from another restless sleep. He stretched and sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. Another dream about the woman he loved, and the life he used to have. He tilted his head back leaning against the headboard and sighed deeply. He and Sam saw eachother every now and then. They were still co-owners of Aurora Media, and though Sam wasn't there much she did stop by the office every now and then to check in. Do some paperwork. They didn't say much to eachother...mostly because it was too difficult and not quite the place to open old wounds. The only time they were really forced to interact was with Scout. And they managed but all those feelings were still there. At least they were for him. He hadn't stopped loving her.

*********

Sam woke up in her bed alone. She had gotten used to it by now. She and Jason had gotten back together after Drew left. He hadn't moved back into the penthouse yet. She told him she wasn't ready and he didn't mind giving her some space. It was a big transition and a lot of missing years so they were taking it slow. Sam still loved him but since they got back together things seemed different. She was a different person then she was 5 years ago and Jason was still the same. Still working for Sonny. Still putting himself in danger. After having Drew in their lives and finally feeling like she had a safe, perfect life with a man who put her first..going back to this life was difficult. She missed Drew. Just hearing his voice would bring thw feelings that she had been supressing right back up to the surface. She avoided seeing him whenever possible. Especially work because Drew was irresistable in a suit. The smell of his cologne, the way his dress shirts brought out the blue in his eyes. She would catch him staring at her sometimes with that look in his eyes like he could devour her. She longed to feel his touch. To feel his strong arms wrapped around her. The prickle of his beard as he kissed her. His lips that were always so soft..

"Snap out of it!" Sam told herself. She shook her head and closed her eyes. "Not today of all days..."

She had to go to the office to do up some reports and knew Drew was likely going to be there. She was feeling a little nostalgic lately and knew being around him right now was not ideal but these reports had to get done today. Hopefully she could get in and out before Drew arrived. All she needed was an hour. She spent 20 minutes picking out her outfit, just incase. A black sleeveless v-neck fitted dress that fell just above the knee with a slit up the side. It showed just the right amount of clevage..not too much but enough to be noticed. She picked out a back lace garter panty and pair of sheer black thigh-high stockings. All put together with a pair of black heels. Sam admired herself in the full length mirror of her bedroom.

"There. Perfect." she said aloud, smoothing out the dress over her petit frame. In all honestly, dressing up for work was a nice change from the usual jeans and t-shirt. It made her feel strong, and sexy. Powerful.

**********

Drew stood with his hands against the shower wall, the water cascading over him. He closed his eyes, his mind wandering to the last time he and Sam had been intimate. His first time making love to her as Drew, not Jason.

Sam emerged from the bathroom in nothing but a towel. She walked towards him as he sat on the edge of the bed. She looked so beautiful. Her body gleaming with beads of water. She walked up between his legs and held both sides of his face.

"I love you, Drew" she said as he undid the towel and let it fall to the floor.

"I love you too." He said running his hand down between her breasts. He pulled her toward him, stood up and spun her around. She pulled off his shirt and he leaned in towards her, kissing her passionately. Their tongues dancing together as Sam reached down and undid his jeans, letting them fall to the floor. Drew leaned her backwards crawling on top of her. His body firmy against her, their hands intertwined. He held her hands above her head as he pressed his erection against her. Wet and waiting...

"Sam..." he breathed horsely as he stroked himself faster to the thought of burying himself deep inside her. Her breasts bouncing with every hard thrust. A feeling of ecstacy washed over him as he came hard. He wiped the water out of his face and turned off the shower. Wrapping himself in his towel he stood in front of the mirror and wiped the steam away.

"Snap out of it, Drew." He said to himself. He dressed and decided to head into work early. Anything to distract him from the thought of her.

*********

There was a loud knock at the door. With Scout in one arm, Sam put Danny's bowl of cereal on the table.

"Danny! Breakfast!" she yelled from the kitchen.

Sam ran to the front door and opened it to see Alexis. She smiled, relieved for the help.

"Mom. Thanks for coming by early..I really appreciate it. I really just want to get to the office and back. You know." she said looking away. "Come on in." Sam moved out of the way allowing Alexis to step in. "Danny is eating breakfast and Scout just ate so they shouldn't give you too hard of a time."

"Wow." Alexis said, looking Sam up and down. "You look nice. It's a little early to be running into anyone at the office isn't it?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Stop it." she said. "I have to look professional. Clients pop in and out all the time in this business."

"Honey, that outfit is a little more than just professional." Alexis said, taking Scout from her.

"Alright, well I'm going to go! I should only be a couple hours at the most." Sam kissed Scout, grabbed her purse and backed herself out the door. "Call me if you need anything!"

Sam called the elevator and leaned herself against the wall.

"Just get in and out" she thought to herself.

*******

Sam had one report left to do. She checked the time - 7:45am. Drew didn't usually get in until 9 so she had plenty of time to finish up and get out before he got in. She reached for her coffee and knocked a folder off the front of the desk.

"Shit." she said. Getting up she walked to the front of the desk to pick it up and as she did, heard the door open behind her. She froze, eyes closed.

The last thing Drew expected to see when he walked in was Sam. And he certainly didn't expect to see her bent over, ass in the air. Teasing him. He cleared his throat.

"Hi Sam." he said. She got up slowly and turned around. As she did, he caught a glimpse of her garter. He swallowed hard. She looked perfect. That tight black dress. Thigh high stockings. Her hair falling in loose curls behind her shoulders. All except for one curl, that was resting in the slit of her cleavage. He closed his eyes for a moment, remembering his thoughts from this morning.

"Hey." she said nervously. "You're here early." she tried to keep her cool. He was wearing a dark blue suit with a black dress shirt. The top few buttons undone. He looked good. Really good.

"I had a lot on my mind. Thought i'd come in early to clear my head. Focus on something else." he said walking towards her.

"I...I was hoping to get in and out of here before you got in. I just had a few reports to do." Drew walked in front of her, his breathing heavy. His eyes gazing over her body. Sam inhaled deeply. He was close enough that she could smell his soap.

"How are things with..." He asked, staring into her eyes. She couldn't avert his gaze. "Is he treating you right? Is he giving you what you need?"

Sam softly touched his arm and she could feel the electricity between them. She could feel the definition of his muscles under her his silky suit jacket and it was too much.

"You know what..I should probably go." she said reaching for her coat off the chair and made her way quickly to the door. As soon as she opened it, his hand came up beside her pushing the door closed. Sam closed her eyes and breathed in deeply the scent of his cologne. She could feel him pressed gently against her. A slight bulge against her lower back. He lowered his head..his mouth just inches from her neck as he swiped her hair gently out of the way.

"Tell me you don't think about me you don't want this. And you can walk out this door and we'll forget this ever happened." Drew said kissing her neck softly. Sam moved her head slightly to the side allowing him better access and slowly reached up, locking the door. Drew took that as an open invitation. He began gently licking and sucking at her neck. Sam's hand reaching up behind her, grabbing his head and running her fingers through his hair. He ran his hand down her leg and lifted her dress up over her ass revealing her garter and black lace panties. He growled into her moving his hand around her waist, down her stomach and between her legs. With a firm touch he rubbed his hand back and forth, feeling the wetness begin to penetrate her thong. Drew pressed his erection into her as she moaned.

"Oh, baby" she said, her breathing labored as he moved her panties aside and pushed two fingers inside her dripping pussy.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I jerked myself off in the shower this morning to the thought of being inside you." he said turning her around quickly so her back was against the door. As he pumped his fingers in and out of her, with one hand still on the door behind her, she lifted her hands up to grip either side of his face and kissed him passionately. Their tongues meeting and dancing together rhythmically in the heat of the moment. She reached out lifting the suit jacket off his shoulders as it fell to the floor. She quickly undid the buttons to his shirt and ripped it open forcefully before moving to his belt buckle. She needed to feel him. All of him. She broke the kiss, both of them panting heavily, desperate for eachother. He kicked off his pants and lifted her up, pinned to the wall, his rock hard cock pressed to her opening. He pulled down the front of her dress and freeing her breasts, he licked and sucked at her nipples one a after the other. All the while thrusting against her as she moaned.

His hands on her ass he turned her around carrying her to the desk. He reached behind her and swiping everything to the floor, placed her back on the desk and lowering himself between her legs he ripped off her panties and buried his face into her pussy. His beard tickling as he licked and sucked at her clit. Holding her legs on either side he flicked her clit with his tongue as he slid his fingers quickly in and out.

"Oh my god, Drew" Sam said, her head cocked up watching him devour her as she ran her fingers through his hair. Pressing his mouth against her. "Please, baby I want to feel your hard cock inside me."

Drew sat up and pulling her closer to him, he touched the tip of his large member against her tiny slit and in one swift motion buried himself inside her. He reached over and grabbed her breast in his hand as he slammed into her, balls deep over and over again.

"Ugh, yes! Yes! Harder Drew, harder!" Sam screamed. The desk moving backwards with every hard thrust.

"Oh god, Sam. You're so beautiful. You're so wet." Drew said lifting her up off the desk and moving to the office couch. He sat her on his lap and she rode him slow at first. Lifting all the way up and then all the way down. Taking in every thick inch. Drew looked into her eyes, full of passion as he grabbed her hips and slammed her down onto his hard member. Over and over until both of them were at the brink.

"Cum for me, baby. I want you to come deep inside me. Fuck me, Drew!" That was all he could take. With one last deep thrust they both released and Sam collapsed on top of him. Wrapping their arms around eachother, they stayed there catching their breath and enjoying every last moment. Sam pushed away from him briefly arms still around him and looked deep in his eyes. She smiled.

"Wow." she said. "So...now what?"

"I don't know." Drew said, his forehead touching hers. "But i don't want this to end."

"Me either" she said. They both smiled as Sam crashed her lips on to his again. 


End file.
